Minor Detail
by paper jam
Summary: Syaoran's best friend from Japan is moving to Hong Kong. She and Syaoran are totally close. But if one minor detail about her changes... will Syaoran ever find out that she moved to Hong Kong in the first place? [AU]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Story, characters and such are solely owned by the wonderful, talented and beautiful women of CLAMP, namely Tsubaki Nekoi, Ageha Ohkawa, Satsuki Igarashi, and Mokona. I love them so. The CCS manga series in Japan was published by Kodansha.

**Minor Detail**  
By: Ya-kun

**Summary:** Syaoran's best friend from Japan is moving to Hong Kong. She and Syaoran are totally close. But if one minor detail about her changes... will Syaoran ever find out that she moved to Hong Kong in the first place?

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

As soon as he stepped foot inside their house, Touya Kinomoto knew that something—though he didn't know what exactly but had a vague idea of what it was—was going to happen. Of course, it didn't help that an overly decorated "Welcome home onii-chan!" banner hanging from the ceiling was glaring right at him. He shrugged out of his confetti-covered jacket and motioned his companion to do the same.

"Sakura-chan must've really missed you To-ya." Yukito smiled quietly, though inwardly he was having a field day, as he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat stand. He brushed off some confetti on his shoulders before taking off his shoes and arranging it neatly on the side.

Touya grunted suspiciously before raking a hand through his hair, causing the pieces of confetti to fall down on the ground. "Oi, kaijuu!" he yelled, warily eyeing the multicolored confetti flooding the main entrance to their home.

There was a distinct 'clank' before sounds, which Touya guessed were heated mutters coming from his imouto (little sister) about the "kaijuu" remark, were heard. "I'm almost seventeen, onii-chan! Don't you think we're too old for that already?"

The dark-haired man smirked as he slipped off his shoes and set them on the side. "Whatever you say," he paused for a moment as if heightening the suspense before slowly dragging out the syllables of "obaa-san."

A moment passed and still no response, which was highly unlikely, was given. It was only until another loud 'clank' and a louder "Dinner's ready!" did the other occupant of the house make a sound.

As Touya, with Yukito behind him, made guarded steps towards the dining room, he was _positive_ something was going to happen. And whatever fate had in store for him, he wasn't going to like it.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

True to his thoughts, not like it, he did.

"No."

"But onii-chan…!"

"_No_."

Sakura pouted and sat back in her chair, arms crossed on her chest. She glanced at the feast she prepared before turning her head defiantly to the side. All he had to do was say yes and they'd all be happy! But _no_, he had to ruin it all by being an annoying big brother. Sakura sighed before facing Touya with her ultimate weapon, the expression which all big brothers (not only ones with a sister complex, which by the way Touya protests strongly about having, because this expression can be used on every big brother) silently dread. Yes, Sakura had resorted to one of the oldest tricks in the "How to make your big brothers bend to your will™" book, the puppy eyes of doom™.

Touya met her eyes as he put down the chopsticks on the table with a little more force than usual. Yukito, who was seated beside Touya, watched them with a half-suppressed smile.

"I said _no_, Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and if possible, made her eyes water even more. "Please onii-chan? I promise to send you letters and postcards when I get there. Really, I will!"

"I don't care. You're not going to that brat's school, and that's final."

Quickly discarding her ultimate weapon, Sakura stood up from her seat looking very indignant. "But…!"

Touya calmly picked up his chopsticks to grasp a sliced piece of steak. "Itadakimasu."

Sakura let out an enraged yet incoherent jumble of words from her mouth before seating herself down and picking up her own set of chopsticks. Using the one she held in her right hand, she furiously stabbed a fried shrimp. Directing her glare towards her big brother, she bit into the shrimp with surprising force before uttering a dark "…Itadakimasu."

Yukito sighed in relief, casting a fleeting look towards a metal pot with two profound dents and a broken metal ladle in the trash can, before picking up his chopsticks and second bowl of rice.

* * *

"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking."

A pause was heard on the other line before a sad garble of words followed.

"Sakura-chan?"

"_Tomoyo-chan…"_

Hearing her name said so desolately, Tomoyo knew at once that their plan had failed. Cradling the mobile phone in one hand, she used her other hand to close the door to her car. "What happened, Sakura-chan?"

"_He said no, Moyo-chan! Everything was as planned but he still said no!"_

Tomoyo pursed her lips as her theory was proven on why Sakura hadn't called her for two days since the day they executed their plan. Opening the gate with no difficulty at all, Tomoyo walked up the steps towards the Kinomoto residence. Spotting an average-sized package on the door step, she sighed forlornly as she bent down to pick it up. Examining it from every angle before holding it close to her side, she opened the door and headed towards the second floor, suddenly smiling.

"…Sakura-chan?"

"…_Hai…?"_

Turning the door knob, she entered the room, fully expectant of the scattered tissue papers and the surprisingly accurate portrait of Touya—minus the devil horns, thick eyebrows, fangs, and a rope tied around his neck—with various darts and pointy things stabbed onto it. Walking towards the window, she opened the curtains to let the light in before facing the dark figure at the corner of the room. Closing her phone and pocketing it, she ignored the dark figure's calls of grief and then her silent death threats. Tapping her on the shoulder, Tomoyo presented the package as soon as Sakura turned around.

"I think he changed his mind."

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sakura sighed, feeling wary of the situation she was currently in. Tuning out the joyous ramblings of Tomoyo being able to film her best friend in the background, she stared at the letter in her hands.

_Oi kaijuu,_

_Be grateful that they convinced me. I'll allow you to go to that brat's school but under one condition. Dress up as a guy and if no one finds out—yes, even that brat—for the whole school year, I'll let you continue your studies there. Your application form's been submitted so you can't disagree to this. Ah, and tell Tomoyo to go with you. I'm sure she'll be delighted anyway._

_P.S. I'm going to be watching you so don't even think about revealing who you really are.  
P.P.S. This is retribution for even suggesting your studying there… and for destroying the pot and the ladle.  
P.P.P.S. Advance happy birthday… **Saku-kun** :p_

Her eye twitching ever so slightly, the auburn-haired girl clutched the material in her hands. Raising the gray-colored suit jacket, Sakura envisioned herself wearing it before raising an eyebrow. Could she really pass for a guy? Glancing at the still rambling Tomoyo who now possessed a video camera at the corner of her eyes, her face contorted slightly in part relief, part grief, and part awe on where exactly Tomoyo hid that video camera. Shrugging, Sakura rummaged through the package, finding a red necktie, a light gray dress shirt, black pants, a pair of black shoes and… a box?

Reaching out for the small wrapped box, Sakura instantly tore the wrapper away and opened it. Smiling, she picked up the gleaming silver earring. A pink cherry blossom with a roman-lettered "SAKURA" was engraved on it. Sakura sighed tiredly before noticing a piece of paper stuck under the lid of the box. Picking the box up once again, she felt the sting that usually signaled her tears before she half laughed and half cried.

_You'll always be my baby sister._

Wiping her tears away, Sakura muttered an "Idiot…" before pocketing the earring and putting back all the articles of clothing in the package.

* * *

Touya recoiled from the receiver for a moment to sneeze, before returning to his original position.

"So you already know what to do, right?"

The voice on the other line scoffed. "_Honestly Touya-kun, you should really learn to trust me more."_

"Just keep an eye on them when they get there, okay?"

"_Yeah, yeah. You guys can be sure that I will."_

"Okay then, talk to you later."

"_Sure. Say hi to Yuki-chan for me!"_

Not before long, the sound of the dial tone met Touya's ears. He put the receiver down before facing his laughing friend beside him. "She says hi."

A smile was his only reply before he swung his legs off the metal railings and onto the ground. Stretching languidly while Touya got out of the phone booth, Yukito directed him with a questioning yet playful gaze. "You know, I still don't know why you always have to call her in a phone booth."

Touya shifted his eyes away, a faint pink dusting his cheeks, muttering out an excuse before heading towards the building of the company they were working for. Looking at his friend's back, Yukito smiled. Touya really loved his little sister.

* * *

And that my friends, is the (sad) revival of Minor Detail XD. This has a new plot and a new approach, so don't be surprised if it's nothing like the previous one. The prologue's just to establish how you'll be seeing them in the future chapters. I really hope you liked it. Good? Bad? Better? Or worse? Tell me in a review!

P.S. Yay for brotherly/sisterly love! Woot! XD


End file.
